The present invention relates generally to methods and systems of diagnosing a vehicle, and more particularly to a method and system which contemplates establishing an electronic communications link with a remote computer for correlation of diagnostic fault codes.
Modern motor vehicles include a computer control system. The main purpose of the vehicle's computer control system is to provide maximum engine performance with the least amount of air pollution and the best fuel efficiency possible. The computer control system consists of the on-board computer and several related electronic control devices (sensors, switches, and actuators). The control devices may control various systems and/or subsystems within the vehicle. These electronic control devices send information to the on-board computer about such parameters as the temperature and density of the outside air, the speed of the engine, the amount of fuel delivered, etc. At the same time, the on-board computer scans for any problems from its sensors. If a problem is detected, the on-board computer stores the problem as a numeric code, referred to as a diagnostic trouble code or fault code, in its memory for later retrieval. In this regard, diagnostic trouble codes (DTCs) are codes that identify a particular problem area and are intended as a guide to the proper corrective servicing of the vehicle.
In response to governmental regulations and industry practices, vehicle manufactures have begun to standardize diagnostic trouble codes. For example, the current generation standard or communications protocol is referred to as OBD II. Beginning in 1996, all vehicles built for sale in the U.S. were required to be OBD II-compliant.
Hand-held or portable code reader, also referred to as a diagnostic code readers or scan tools, have been utilized to trouble shoot faults or problems associated with these electronic control units. Such code readers are configured to electronically communicate with a vehicle's on-board computer for accessing stored diagnostic trouble codes. The more sophisticated code readers may be configured to determine a particular standard or communications protocol being implemented by the subject vehicle. The code reader interfaces with the vehicle's on-board computer via a connection point which is usually located under the instrument panel (dash), on the drivers side of most vehicles. OBD II-compliant vehicles are configured to have a on-board computer equipped to receive a sixteen-pin data link connector cable from the code reader.
The code reader typically has a display for indicating received diagnostic trouble codes. Some code readers include problem description data correlated to the diagnostic trouble codes stored in memory. Other code readers are used in connection with a booklet containing problem description data correlated to the diagnostic trouble codes. Over time, due to newer model vehicles and availability of additional diagnostic trouble codes, it is contemplated that the problem description data (either as stored in the code reader memory or related booklet) would require updating.
From the perspective of vehicle owners, personal use of code readers may be advantageous. Vehicle owners may choose to effect a repair themselves, possibly at a substantial cost savings in comparison to having service providers or technicians perform the same repairs. Alternatively, even if the services of a service technician are utilized, with the advance knowledge as to the nature and scope of vehicle problem, a vehicle owner may be able to mitigate unwarranted services and costs. Moreover, a vehicle owner may avoid a service fee to the service technician for performing the very same task of retrieving the diagnostic trouble codes and correlating them to the problem description data.
From the perspectives of a manufacturer of replacement automobile parts, a manufacturer of tools used in connection with replacement or repair of automobile parts, and a retailer of such parts or tools, the use and availability of code readers to vehicle owners is encouraged. In this respect, vehicle owners may be able to diagnose vehicle problems which may lead to such vehicle owners who are weekend mechanics effecting repairs themselves, or purchasing replacement parts and/or related tools for a service technician to effect the related repair.
The network of computers that is what is currently understood as the Internet has allowed for the proliferation and easy access to vast amounts of data and information. In addition, the “electronic shopping” offered by businesses having an Internet presence is increasingly being viewed as a desirable alternative to the more traditional forms of shopping which typically necessitates a trip to a retail outlet or service provider. Those who shop online are often referred to as engaging in “e-commerce”. In this regard, an online retailer would typically maintain an e-commerce enabled web site on what is currently understood as the Internet. Such a web site would typically include an online catalog of goods or services advertised for sale. It is contemplated that such a web site would be configured to facilitate online transactions for such goods or services (e.g., able to receive orders, process payments by processing credit card debits, etc.).
From the perspective of a vehicle owner desiring to utilize a code reader to perform vehicle diagnostics, and from the perspective of a manufacturer of replacement automobile parts, a manufacturer of tools used in connection with replacement or repair of automobile parts, and a retailer of such parts or tools, it is therefore evident that there exists a need in the art for a more efficient use of code readers for diagnosing a vehicle in comparison to the prior art methods.